A New Beginning
by JenTheKitty
Summary: After the destruction of the Machine an old friend comes back and a new one arrives. what sort of things can go wrong? Who is this new comer? Read to find out.
1. chapter 1

**A New Beginning **

Chapter 1: " _He_ " Return

Just after everything they have been through he stared at the sky, and back at the still burning fire. He wished that he could have saved them, but couldn't. What will we do now? He thought, where will we go, as he stood there in silence, but speaking in his thoughts. Then suddenly a voice broke the silence, he knew the voice and turned, it was seven, she asked.

"Are you okay?" Seven saw the look on nine's face. "Seven…" Nine began, she knew what nine was trying to say and walked up to him and set a hand on his shoulder, and gave a reassuring smile.

She felt as bad as nine did, but worse because she lost eight, six, five, two, and One,at least she still had the twins.

The twins looked at both nine and seven, and gave a blank look, then they scurried to seven's side. They then flickered at each other, and then tugged at seven's arm, and pulled her towards the talisman. Nine then looked over and followed seven and the twins.

"What are we going to do with this?" Nine asked as the twins held the talisman in their hands.

The twins shrugged and they then noticed something hiding behind a small pile of rubble, seven and nine looked at each other and carefully walked towards it. Seven held her spear, nine held his light staff, ready to scare off the creature that lurked behind the rubble. As they got closer they started to see what it was.

"What…" Seven said in an uncertain tone.

"This can't be…" Nine spoke in sudden alarm, knowing that they disappeared in the sky.

"I thought you were gone… forever!" Nine said as he recalled seeing them fly away.

"How is this possible!" Still surprised at the figure that stands before him, Seven and the twins.

The disembodied soul was given the chance to come back, but he had only 24 hours to find and return to his body, and yet was given a voice, so he can communicate to his four friends.

"I am so happy to see you again!" Said the once living stitch punk.

"I'm able to come back, but I must find my body before time is up." Five spoke as if there is no hope of ever finding it.

Nine looked curiously at five wondering how could five come back. Then seven said.

"So, how can we help you find it?" As if thinking that Five knew the answer.

"I remember us… being near the factory…after…it blew up." Five remembered some of it, but not much.

"So, that means we should look there." nine said as he started to walk away, towards the factory.

Seven looked at nine then back at five, "Well I guess we better get going."

So, seven, five and the twins walked, following nine closely. Hours later they were there, at the factory, well, what's left of it anyways.

"Here we are." Nine announced, "The factory…" Five exhaled loudly.

"We better start searching, before night falls." Seven said boldly, as she walked close to the rubble.

"Wait!" Five said as he remembered exactly where his body is.

"Nine," Said five as he pointed to a small hill.

"Where are we going?" Seven asked as they walked to and up the hill.

"Five, over here!" Nine shouted as he stood near five's motionless body.

"You found it." Five said excitedly.

"Nine, how could you have found it so quickly?" Seven was surprised of how quick of a find it was.

Then five looked at them and smiled, they looked at the limp body and… POOF! Nine, seven and the twins watched as five was reunited with his original form. As five and his original form came together, the optics reformed and the body sprang to life.

Five ran around with excitement, yelling. "I'm back! I'm back!" Nine smiled and so did seven and the twins, yet the twins ran to the music player and started it up.

They all celebrated.

Then the unexpected happened…

The music rapidly stopped because of the twins not making the record move. They all stared at a creature who looks like them, but covered in a thick, black cloak that hid the creature's face. The creature said.

"…Help…me!" As it fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Find something that we can put it on!" Nine said as he rushed over to the unconscious creature that laid on the ground.

"Will, this work?" Five said as he and seven brought a plank of wood to Nine.

"Hurry, it's almost dark!" Nine said as he looked across the horizon seeing the sun starting to set behind the ruins.

Later at the library, they set up some extra beds and placed the creature on one of the finished beds.

"Five, could you figure out what this thing is?" Nine asked as he watched five take the cloak off the creature and set it beside him, on the ground.

"I can't tell, although it seems to be just like us." Five curiously examined the being, but it suddenly awoke with a start.

"Who… are you?" it asked as it backed off, away from those who stood before it, they stared at it.

Then Nine said, "You're okay, we're not going to hurt you. I'm Nine and this is five, we helped you." As the three talked, they explained how they helped, and who else is with them.

"So, you and others helped me?" The being asked as it looked at all of them.

"I would like to ask, who are you?" Five asked as he looked the being over.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm ten." As ten spoke five and nine looked astonished to meet another one of them even though they thought that there was only Nine of them in the beginning, before the machine awoke.

"How is this possible, I thought there was no one else!" Nine said very loudly as if to attract the twins and seven's attention and yet it did.

"Nine, what's going on!" Seven and the twins rushed over to five and nine. "No, sorry, was I that loud?" Nine said as he turned in embarrassment.

"So, nine, who is this?" Seven asked as she looked at ten in curiosity.

"Oh, um, that's Ten, Ten this is Seven." Nine said as he pointed to both Sen and Seven.

"Hi." Ten said in a friendly tone.

"So, can you tell us what happened, before we found you?" Seven asked giving Ten an unsure look.

"I was running away from… a beast… it followed me, I had no place to hide, but I heard the music and… I followed the sound. Of course, the beast heard it to, but the sound prevented it from following me." Ten looked down and gave the ground a fearful look.

"Hey, it's okay, your safe now." Nine said as he gave a reassuring smile to Ten.

"Thank you." Ten smiled, but there was still fear in Ten's eyes.

"I guess we should get some rest." Five said sounding very tired.

"Your right, let's get some rest." Nine said also feeling tired too.

The next day, Nine, Five, Ten, and the twins stayed at the library while Seven went out to scout. The twins just couldn't help themselves, they checked out the new comer, which is ten. Ten tried to ease away from the twins, then ten started to find them very amusing and started to laugh, uncontrollably.

"Stop…stop!" Ten kept laughing, trying to make the twins stop, nine then saw the three.

Nine elbowed Five, they both walked over, yet the laughter was contagious and the both of them started to laugh as well. Once the twins stopped, the laughter slowed to a halt, and everyone fell silent.

"What, what are you looking at?" As Ten stood to take a walk around the library.

Later after nine and seven spoke about ten, everyone gathered around one of the twins' book. To search for anything about why there would be another one of them even though there was only meant to be Nine of them. And to also figure out how could Five come back, but as his normal self. As time went by they read through the book and so far, nothing, no information about Five nor about Ten's awakening.

"Hu, I don't understand, there has to be something to explain all of this." As nine looked away in disappointment.

"We can figure this out, together. Nine, we just need a little more time." Seven looked to nine and gave a nod and a reassuring smile.

Just after night fall everyone was get ready to sleep, except for nine and seven.

"Seven, are you going to keep watch?" Nine asked as seven walked past him.

"Yes, yes I am." Seven called back as she walked to the entrance of the library, Nine was about to say something else but couldn't find the courage to do so.

Nine stayed up for a while, but he started to feel very exhausted and went to the room that had five sleeping in one bed, and the other bed just waiting for someone to climb under the sheets. Then nine, as quietly slipped to his bed and slid under the sheets, and he fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Condotion

The next day, Nine woke up to hearing footsteps, and a scream. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to where the scream came from. When he got there, Five, Seven, and the twins, we're trying to calm ten, then Nine asked.

"What happened?" The others turned their heads to look at Nine, and Seven then motioned for him to come over to the bed.

"She had a nightmare, but she won't tell us about it." Nine looked over at ten and said.

"Poor girl." Five then stepped into our conversation.

"There is something that I think you should know, ten is suffering from the same thing Six was suffering from." Five looked at seven and Nine, he had a sad look on his face.

"Wow, I wish she didn't have to go through it in pain and fear." Nine whispered.

"Nine, she probably have been, I mean, she was pretty exhausted when we found her yesterday." Seven calmly spoke.

"Good point, we should at least try and help her open up to us." Five said in an unsure tone.

The trio turned back to the other three and five calmly tolled her about there past and about sixes condition and her condition.

"Wait a minute, so I'm like him." She yelled.

"Yes, unless we can prove otherwise, or you can shed a little light on the situation." Five calmly said, but he had an edge to his voice, that made the others stare at him like he did something wrong.

"C'mon, we should give her some space, and time to calm down." Nine suggested to the others, they turned away from ten and walked out.

Later in the day, everyone was either playing or talking to each other, ten still stayed on the bed, away from the others. Nine and five were getting a little worried about ten, she's been away from everyone for hours.

"I'll be back." Nine said to five.

"Wait, where are you going?" Five said as he jumped up and grabbed nines shoulder.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Nine slipped out of his grip and said.

"Yeah, she's been alone for awhile, and I'm a little worried about her." Five stared and then eased himself.

"Fine but don't make her upset, okay." With that, Nine walked away to Ten, she was very quiet, and sort of in her own little world.

"Why am I like this, it makes no sense…?" Ten mumbled, then turned her head to see Nine, she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ten had a cautioned look on her face that made her seem like she was hiding something or being secretive.

"I'm just here to… check on you and see if your doing okay." Nine hesitated and then continued.

"I'm fine, you really didn't HAVE to check on me." Ten replied, and Nine noticed that she had a what-do-you-mean, look on her face.

"Uh, Ten, I know there is something bugging you, you can tell me anything, no other will know." Nine had been sincere about keeping others secrets a secret.

Ten was very unsure about telling what was on her mind. "I… I don't really understand why I have this…condition." She looked kind of bothered about talking about her condition.

"Hey, uh, you do know that we might figure out how to change or cure your condition." Nine had to be quick and cautious about how he chooses his words.

"Hey, if there is anything you need, just call me, okay." Nine said as he started to back out and walk off.

That night, Nine, Five, Seven, and the twins went to check on ten and go to bed, she was more relaxed than she was in the morning, and a bit more open. They all said there goodnight's and went off to sleep, ten stayed silent, but awake for most of the night, until she slipped out of her bed and went to sit by the pool.

'She had to have sometime to herself, but they all want her to open up, share her thoughts, be positive. She can't do any of that, she's scared, helpless, like a puppy, she is weak.'

All her thoughts scrambling around her head like a tornado, until she was pulled out of her train of thought by a noise she heard. Ten grabbed a piece of a pipe and hid behind a pile of books, she sneaked closer to what was making the noise, and slammed the pipe into it.

"Ahh oww, what the…oh, Ten is that you?" Five Whispered, ten stared at Five then dropped the pipe she held in her hands.

"Oh, Five, I'm so sorry, I though…" She was immediately cut off by Five.

"No no, its fine." He said. "I was just passing by when I saw you head to the pool, so I followed." Five continued.

"You followed me, why… I don't want anyone with me right now, okay. Just go back to bed." She said as she turned back to head to the pool.

A few miles away, a beast was scrounging around in the junk and metal parts that cover the land, it flipped metal bars, sheets and other objects. Then it stumbled upon the fabrication machine, buried under its old armor, it was wrecked, but it was salvageable. So the beast took the main part and hauled it to where the beast can repaired it, but it wasn't ready to be activated. The machine needed the talisman for a power source, but the beast can't sense the talismans' energy. The beast still needed a way to fully repair it. So the beast kept hauling the rest of the machine until it's whole body was cluttering the area of which the beast called home.

It got to work, connecting cables, wires, and other things, then it was finished. Now for the power source, the talisman. It left the large machine where it now lies, and ran off to find the talisman.

Hours later, the Beast was close to the library, and Seven was on watch while the others slept. Then she heard a low growl from the outside and raced to the front to protect them.

"Where are ya, you freak…?" She whispered to herself, then she took a few steps out and surveyed her surroundings, and saw nothing.

'Hm, guess it passed.' She thought.

Then it rushed to her out of nowhere, growling and baring its teeth.

"You have a death wish!" She yelled at the beast, then charged at with her spear in hand and ready to swing.

The beast swat it's claws at her and knocked seven to the ground with a clang.

"Rough, hu…two can play that." She flicked her helmet on and rushed at the beast with her spear, metal clanging and banging.

The others heard the noise and ran to see that seven is in combat with a beast. Nine thought of away to leave without it noticing.

"Then back entrance… we can escape through there." Nine whispered to the others, and ran off toward the back of the library.

"You guys head through while I stay behind and help Seven." Nine quickly came up with a plan.

"No, you can't, seven can handle herself, Nine we need you more than seven does." Five said hurriedly.

"I will help her and then we can escape together. Me and seven will be with you soon, go." Nine said to five, five nodded and ran off with the others.


	3. Chapter 3: Search and Reascue

Chapter 3: Search and Rescue 

Nine ran back to seven, only to see the beast was killed, she walked up to him and asked, "Where are the others?" To her surprise Nine sent them into hiding somewhere in the emptiness.

"You sent them away, to who knows where, now!" Seven was very angry with Nine.

"I thought they would be safer…I-I'm sorry." Nine said sadly.

"Your starting to act like One, I swear if you make us hide and not fight I will leave and take everyone with me if I have to." Seven acted out of anger and spite.

Nine looked to seven then said, " I lead them this way, to the back." Nine exhaled sadly.

(Where five and others are)

"C'mon it can't be to far." He yelled, then the twins ran up with all their energy they had left, and showed a picture of each of there numbers and pointed back to the rest of the group.

"I know, we're all exhausted, but I'm sure we will find shelter before night fall." Five said as he started to walk a little further.

Then he tripped over a piece of junk that jut out from the piles of parts and other things. Ten summed up enough energy to run up to help five get up.

"Are you okay?" She asked and then she had an idea.

"Let's make a temporary shelter just for the night." She said to five as she hauled a piece of flat steal to a clear spot and found a piece of wood to hold it up.

Then the others started to help, even though they were exhausted they built the shelter and finished hours later. Then went into the shelter, they claimed there spots and went to sleep.

(Nine and seven)

"We wouldn't need to go search for them if you hadn't sent them away." Seven said angrily, Nine winced at the tone of her voice and avoided looking at her.

They stayed silent for awhile, until Nine dared to speak up, "I… I know your upset, but I didn't think they would go far…" Nine said but was cut off by seven.

"Wait, I see something in the distance." Seven said as she swiped her eyes across the land and spotted a small structure that was made out of what looked like scraps from the land.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Nine asked as he looked at the small structure. "I don't know, maybe a day if we don't stop and rest." She stated and started to walk down the slope the we're on.

After hours and hours of walking they stopped and rested, there metal feet ached and there heads swirled, "I think we need to build a shelter." Seven said.

"I think we should, let's get started." Nine said as he pulled a piece of steal and seven hauled a piece of sheath metal and built a shelter for the night.

(Five and others)

After a nights sleep they woke up and they talked, while Ten went and explore the area. She then returned and reported her findings to Five and told ten to be ready to leave the shelter, but the twins they showed the numbers Seven, and Nine on the wall of the shelter.

"I know, you want to stay longer in case they find us. We can't wait too long the beasts or something worst will find us." Five said making the two very upset but they still have hope that Nine and seven will find them soon.

(Nine and seven)

"Morning seven, we will need to get going soon." Nine said as he watched seven wakeup and stretch her limbs.

"Where you up all night, Nine?" She asked, she could tell how upset he was, due to sevens anger towards him for making the others leave.

"Yes, I was. I couldn't sleep because of what you said yesterday. I was hurt by the words and how your tone made me cower in fear." Nine said as he remembered her words and her tone, she was mad and it seemed like she wanted to kill him for it.

"I know, I acted out of anger, I am worried about them, there our friends they shouldn't be alone out here in the emptiness." She replied sadly, he never heard her say anything with such sadness, it made him feel guilty for what he had done.

Yet it was his fault. Seven then stood up and walked out of the shelter, he then followed and somehow the atmosphere around them seem to have stiffen up and became serious.

"C'mon we need to go." Seven said and started to walk, Nine just got out the shelter and saw that seven was leaving.

He ran up next her and kept the same pace she has. "Were you trying to leave me?" Nine said in a sly but, goofy manner that caught her off guard.

"Hu, Are you challenging me, cause if you are, so help me I will get ya for it." She said with a mischievous look on her face.

(Five and others)

"We have been waiting hours upon hours, still no sign of them." Five sighed as he got more impatient.

"Five, I'm sure there close, they need some more time that's all." Ten said while she sat down next to five.

'Please hurry up we need you guys it's as if we're falling apart as a group.' Ten said in her head. As minutes go by and no one has shown up yet.


	4. Hidden in the Shadows

"Ugh, we have been walking for hours, my legs hurt, can we take a break?" Nine said as he slumped around, trying to keep up with seven.

"Nine, your not as strong as I am. Remember, I had to help you from falling off a bookshelf." Nine closed his optics at what seven had stated.

"I was trying get a book for the twins, then I slipped." Nine said as bit of frustration and embarrassment settled on him.

"It was kinda funny…" Seven was cut off by Nine, "Okay, let's not talk about that, what's in the past stays in the past." Seven let a giggle slip from her and Nine gave her a cold stare, Nine speed up to keep a distance from her so she won't see embarrassment written all over his face.

Nine and seven kept an eye out for any beasts that could be near, or stalking them, but what they don't know is that a creepy-er version of the cat beast is stalking the duo. It follows many meters behind them, waiting for the right moment to strike. They walked until they saw what looked to be one of them, they kept moving closer, and then they saw one, no, two… no four friendly faces waving and yelling at them.

"Nine! Seven!" Ten and five yelled, the twins ran right into seven and Nine, Nine falling over.

"Good to see you guys again." Nine laughed, seven smiled at nine and took his hand, he got back his footing and went to see ten and five.

"Nine, it's a good thing you found us, if you didn't show up now we would have left." Nine's smile faded, but came right back, and left again.

"Yeah, It was my fault for making you guys leave in the first place…" his voice trailed off when he heard a low rumble.

Seven came running with the twins, " We need to leave NOW!" She yelled as the beast jumped out from behind a pile of ruble.

The sun started to set behind the ruins, the group ran and ran, Seven kept blocking each steel clawed attack it threw at her. They were nearing some building and nine instructed for the others to go in and hide.

"No, nine I'm helping." Ten said as she picked up a piece of steal that had a sharp tip to it.

"No, Ten, stay with the others. Me and seven can handle it." Ten frowned at him and ran in with the others.

Nine turned back to see seven caught in the beast's claws, he looked in horror as she was slammed into a pile of metal and other things, the junk fell on top of her.

"No!" Nine yelled, grabbing the attention of the beast, he reared back, summoning all the strength he had, and charged at the beast.

He dogged, slipped, and weaved his way around the attacks, he slid to the pile that covered seven. "s…ev…en." He breathed hard, and pulled the junk out the way, but he had to jump out the way and landed near the piece of metal that Ten used hold before she dropped it and went inside.

He grabbed it and charges the beast again, this time making a few hit. The beast roared in pain as Nine jabbed the end in its joint a ripped it off. While the beast was distracted, Nine went back to freeing seven.

"Your almost free." Nine whispered.

The beast then noticed Nine and charged at him, Nine jumped out the way and the Beast struck the pile knocking away enough junk that he could see seven, she was unconscious.

In the building the others watched the whole scene unfold before them, five and ten wishing they could be out there helping them. When no one was looking ten slipped off to help Nine and seven.

"I know I can do this." Ten said as she ran outside, and grabbed a piece of steal that was like the one she picked up before she was forced to hide.

Nine's words ran through her and made her upset. Ten then ran up to the beasts and said.

"Hey, metal head, looking for a fight!" The beast turned to chase her, when Nine yelled.

"Ten, what are you doing here, you should be hiding!" Ten ran as the beast kept close and threw it's steal clawed limbs at her.

"I'm helping you!" She yelled back, and kept dodging the attacks.

Nine took the advantage and kept digging seven out of the rubble. As soon as Nine freed her from the pile, Nine ran away, into the building.

"Five!" Nine yelled out to his friend, Five then yelled out.

" Here, we're over here!" Nine kept a gentle, but firm grip on Seven, but when five saw her condition, he was horrified.

Nine and five placed seven on a dirty, ripped up pillow. Then Nine ran back outside to help Ten, but what he saw before him was surprising. Nine saw Ten, communicating to the beast, it seems like she is bowing to it as if it was her master or something.

"Ten what's going on here?" Nine asked, ten then turned to Nine and pointed to him, the Beast ran after Nine and caught him in its claws.

It unzipped the zipper that went down the middle of his body, and took out the talisman, and placed it in the slot on its chest area. It dropped Nine to the ground, for the first few minutes he was life less. During that time the others ran out to Nine and get him to wake up. Ten had snapped out of the trance that she was in and ran to Nine to see if he was okay.

"Nine!" Ten said almost hyperventilating, she rolled Nine on his back, and everyone's face went from worried to shock, Nine landed face first, on cement.

One of Nine's eyes was broken, five and the twins hauled Nine inside, and layed Nine on the pillow that seven was on.

Later that day, seven woke up with dirt stains, and scratches, crossed her body. As she examined the scratches on her body she saw Nine next to her, but as she looked closer he was unconscious.

Seven gasped, getting everyone's attention, "Seven, your awake." Five said as he moved closer to seven.

"Wha… what happened to Nine?" She said trying to get up but was stopped by the pounding in her head, and placed a hand on it.

Five had a sad look on his face and told her what happened and how Nine ended up like that.

"What, I knew we shouldn't have trusted her, she did this to Nine." Seven said angrily, and the anger feed her determination to get up.

"Stop, Seven, just calm down!" Five yelled as he held his ground in front of seven.

Seven looked back at Nine and calmed down, "Is Nine going to be okay?" Seven asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, it's too early to tell." Five said and walk seven away from Nine and led her into a different room.


	5. Awakening

The next day after the beast attack was difficult, seven didn't wake up nor did nine, five tried to wake seven, but failed. Nine was in a better state, after a few hours he woke up, five had to make nine sit back down, nine wanted to get up and walk around but, he was very dizzy from the beast dropping him on his head.

"Ugh, what happened, all I can remember is…the fight, and ten… she…" nine stopped and realized ten was the reason this had happened.

"Ten, this was all your fault!" nine yelled as he started to get up and march over to ten.

Ten looked over at nine and she ran off, if she was a human, she would be in tears right now. Five tried to run after ten but was stopped by nine.

"What…Nine please let me go after her." Five said as he struggled to escape from Nine's grasp.

They were at it for a while until nine gave up, "Please- just let me talk to her." Five plead, trying to make nine understand what he needed to do. Nine finally gave up and let five go talk to her.

(Ten and Five)

Five finally found ten, hiding in another room, that held a book shelf, a dresser, and a torn up, dirty, old bed. Ten sat on the window sill, whimpering, and murmuring things to herself, the only thing five could make out was.

"I did this, to nine and seven, this is all my fault." Ten said between every breathe, then she heard someone call out her name.

"Ten!" Five yelled, and he climbed his way up to ten. "I'm sorry for Nine acting like this, he's usually nice." Five said as he Walked over to Ten.

"Remember, a few days ago when I woke up screaming, and you all had come to see what was the matter. Well, the dream I had was of this, Nine and seven getting hurt from the beast, and me telling the beast to attack them." Five thought that he was going to fall over at what ten had said.

"…Ok, ok this is a lot to take in right now." Five backed away a little, only to find himself at the edge of the window sill.

Five gasped at the thought of one wrong move and he goes down.

"I knew it, I am a freak, I should be hiding in the deepest darkest place possible and never leave." Ten said as she moved closer to five, and what he wished wouldn't happen, happened. Five slipped off the edge and fell, nine came in just in time to see five slip and he ran as fast as he could to catch five. Five fell on to nine and both fell backwards on to the hard wood floor.

Just after ten left the twins came into the room trying to tell nine and five that seven is awake.

"What is it?" five asked, and the twins grabbed nine and five's wrist and pulled them along into the room where seven was lying unconscious.

Both gasped at seeing seven, sitting on the pillow. "Seven! You're ok!" five said as he ran over and hugged her, seven hissed in pain and asked five to take it easy.

Five backed away and seven asked, "How long had I been a sleep?" Seven tried to keep her voice steady, but a few words came out shaky.

Five had no idea how upset she really is then she asked, "Is Nine ok?" After seven finished five looked at her and sat next to her and said.

"Nine is fine, but the talisman was taken, I thought you two were not ever going to wake up." Seven was surprised and she thought 'Never wake up …Dead…' Seven tried to stand up but, she was aching all over and fell back.

"Aaaahhh!" she hissed and curled up to try and ease the pain.

"I Shouldn't have been so hard on ten, it wasn't really her fault, she was controlled by the beast. It's the beasts fault." Nine said to himself, but really, he was talking to two who was somewhere out there beyond the stars.

Nine was hoping that two was really listening and that he would tell nine how to fix this and what is to come. "I know, the future is not set in stone, my choices are what will make it happen." Nine hates not having anyone respond back, but there in a better place and life will soon return to the land upon which he and other fortunate survivors live on.

Days passed and both Nine and seven are recovering from the beast's attack. They stayed at the building and nothing have ever happened since.

At the same time, the beast that took the talisman from nine had been able to revive the once dead Fabrication Machine. It did remember the one who stole the life away from it and now it wants revenge! It roared inn triumph that it was back and ready for revenge. The machine started at work with making spider beasts and more of its creepy little creations.

(Nine and Others)

Everyone had found out about the beast taking the talisman, and now there curious for what purpose that the beast needs it. Nine then realized that that there are the remnants of the Machine still lying around.

"It can't be possible, I think the thing that we had faced, has rebuilt the Machine." As soon as nine finished everyone had horror written on there faces.

"Not again, we can't lose more of us!" Five said as he started to walk backwards.

"Five, what are you doing?" Seven asked, "Listen, I don't want to die again, so you guys go kick it, while I stay here and protect the twins."

Seven wish she could punch five right now. "Five, you coward, I can't believe you!" Seven said as five took the twins and walked off with them.

"Looks like we three are going to save the world?" Nine said sadly and suggested that everyone gets some rest and tomorrow they scout a route ahead and think up a way to kill the Machine again also the beast that brought it back to life.

Nine couldn't sleep, and so couldn't seven, so the two talked. "This might be our last time together." Seven whispered.

"Yeah, hopefully we do make it through. If we do I want to tell you something." Nine whispered to seven.

"You know, we could just blow it and the Machine still lives." Seven said, nine then had the 'WHAT!' face and seven said.

"Hehe, just kidding." Nine then calmed down and said. "Ok that's good to hear because I want it to end and we live life to the fullest." Seven smiled and turned over and tried to fall asleep.

Nine stayed awake until sleep caught up to him and he fell asleep. All he could think of was seven, and how many times she had to save him. Nine thought it was cute on her part, but it was stupid on his. Nine knew something was drawing him closer to seven, but what could it be. Nine then was in a deep sleep, and he dreamed, until morning came and he awoke, to see seven already gone.

'She must be training or stretching out, I'll go talk to her or something' nine thoughtand walked out to see seven. Seven was in fact training and just as soon as nine started to hop down the stairs, seven looked up and waved.

"Moring!" she yelled, Nine waved back, and walked closer.


	6. AN! :D

I am happy to say that I had given every chapter a make-over! Yes! I plan on adding new chapters soon so sit tight and be ready!!


End file.
